


New Vettel family 2

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: New family [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Sequel di "New Vettel family" buona lettura in una nuova avventura con le due piccole pesti.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: New family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625485
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	New Vettel family 2

Sentiva una dolce carezza sulla guancia, non erano le mani del suo Sebastian, lui aveva mani più grandi, le sue carezze erano dolci ma più forti, questa invece sembrava tanto delicata. Apre piano gli occhi e ricambia il piccolo sorriso, si solleva appena a sedere vedendo la piccola saltargli in braccio. La stringe baciandola tra i capelli "Buongiorno Emilie, tesoro, hai dormito bene?" Sente la piccola annuire contro il suo torace e si volta verso il suo compagno, finalmente era tutto suo, il matrimonio con Hanna alle spalle.

Sorride tenendo Matilda in braccio, questa mattina si era svegliato presto, normalmente amava dormire ma sapeva che le sue figlie erano sicuramente sveglie, nessun bambino della loro età avrebbe optato di restare a letto in un weekend di vacanza. Si era alzato silenziosamente per andare a controllare e le aveva trovate in cucina, avevano reso irreperibili oggetti pericolosi come i coltelli, certo loro sapevano di non doverli toccare ma era meglio essere cauti. Quando Hanna era arrivata dinanzi casa loro, la scorsa sera, erano rimasti entrambi sorpresi, aveva chiesto loro se potevano tenere le piccole a causa di un impegno imprevisto, le piccole sembravano super felici di trascorrere li qualche giorno in più di quelli previsti, anche lui lo era, le sue bambine gli mancavano, anche Charles era stato felice della cosa. Aveva chiesto alle piccole cosa stessero facendo ma loro si erano affrettate a rimandarlo a letto, dopo qualche minuto erano arrivate con due tazze contenente la loro colazione. Si sporge a baciare Charles accennando un sorriso "le piccole ci hanno preparato la colazione, vero Matilda?" La solletica piano sentendola ridere.

"La colazione? Ma che angeli" accarezza dolcemente la guancia di Emilie.

"Aspetta di vedere la cucina, non sarà una visione paradisiaca" ride prendendo la tazza che gli porgeva Matilda, prima di mangiare avevano voluto che l'altro papà si svegliasse.

"Oh non importa" prende la tazza ringraziando la bambina "sono sicuro che poi, tutti e quattro assieme, puliremo velocemente." Abbassa la testa per controllare il contenuto della tazza, ok, aveva un odore poco invitante e l'aspetto, se possibile, lo era anche di meno. "Oh wow, sembra buonissimo."

"Davvero papà? Allora assaggiatelo coraggio, c'è dentro tutto quello che vi piace" si siede con la sorella guardando speranzose che il loro lavoro fosse piaciuto ai papà.

Guarda Sebastian che assaggia per prima, ok, la sua faccia non era delle migliori. "Allora amore, è buono?"

Lo guarda cercando di ingoiare quel miscuglio, accenna un mezzo sorriso a Charles annuendo vedendo le piccole tutte contente, Dio, non poteva mettere in bocca un altro cucchiaio di quella roba. "Bambine, è buonissimo."

Si fa coraggio vedendo gli occhioni delle bambine ora fissi su di lui, prende un po' di quella colazione e lo assaggia. Cerca di contenere le espressioni e lo ingoia rapidamente, non vedeva l'ora di lavarsi la bocca. "Tesorine ma è buonissimo, cosa ci avete messo esattamente?"

Guarda la sorella tutta contenta per poi abbracciare papà Charles, speravano davvero gli piacesse, volevano fare qualcosa di buono per loro. "Sono felice ti piaccia papà, volevamo che tu capissi quanto ci piace, adesso, che sei il nostro papà e che ci dispiace per la prima volta, noi ti vogliamo bene." Lo stringe con forza vedendo la sorella fare lo stesso.

Sorride poggiando la tazza vedendo il proprio compagno fare lo stesso per abbracciare le piccole, anche se tentava di nasconderlo si vedeva chiaramente che era commosso dalla naturalezza con cui le piccole lo amavano, aveva gli occhi lucidi.

Si separa dall'abbraccio vedendo poi il papà curiosa inclinando la testa. "Papà va tutto bene? Sei triste?"

Fa accoccolare Matilda in braccio e accarezza dolcemente i capelli di Emilie scuotendo la testa "no amore, sono contento per quello che avete detto."

Abbraccia nuovamente il padre "allora sorridi papino, non devi piangere" lo bacia sulla guancia "non lo mangiate più? Ah già volevate sapere come è fatto." Da nuovamente le tazze ai suoi papà "voi mangiate che io ve lo dico" si siede sorridendo "allora, abbiamo preso il cacao e un po' di latte e lo abbiamo girato fino a farlo morbido come un budino, poi abbiamo preso diverse cose che avete nel frigo, insomma ci siamo dette che se erano li era perché vi piacevano, le abbiamo aggiunte e abbiamo preso poi anche cereali biscotti e qualche salsa, così sarà nutriente." Sorride tutta contenta.

'Ah bhe, praticamente c'è tutto il cibo che abbiamo in casa qua dentro' fa uno sforzo e mangia un altro cucchiaio di quella roba, ma questa volta il suo stomaco minaccia di rigettarlo. "E' davvero buonissimo piccole, peccato non possiamo finirlo o faremo tardi per andare al mare."

"No no no" afferra le tazze dei suoi papà e con la sorella maggiore corre in cucina prima di tornare da loro "lo finite poi, adesso andiamo al mare?"

Osserva Charles divertito "bel piano amore, poi lo faccio sparire, ma adesso diamo una pulita veloce e poi prepariamo le piccole."

Si alza accennando un sorriso "facciamo una cosa, ora laviamo i denti poi tu prepari le piccole e io comincio a dare una prima riordinata in cucina" sorride andando in bagno seguito da lui poco dopo.

Pulire non era stato facile, Seb aveva ragione, la cucina si presentava peggio di un campo di battaglia, almeno era riuscito a fare la maggior parte delle cose mentre preparava le piccole. Si erano assicurati di fare tutto per bene prima di andare in spiaggia, non voleva certo le piccole si scottassero, arrivati nella zona privata prendono un posto che non sia troppo lontano dal mare ma nemmeno troppo vicino. Sistema il tutto con cura prima di notare che le piccole erano già concentrate sul mare, anche lui voleva fare il bagno ma prima... "Piccole venite qua, mettiamo la crema protettiva prima ok?"

"Dobbiamo proprio papà?" Si avvicina a lui.

"Si Matilda, se non metti la crema allora non vai in acqua e resti sotto l'ombrellone? E' quello che vuoi?"

"NO, SEI CATTIVO E IO LA CREMA NON LA METTO." Cerca di allontanarsi.

Afferra la bimba in braccio fermando Sebastian, con lo sguardo, che si stava avvicinando per rimproverare la piccola, gli fa segno di concentrarsi su Emilie. "allora Matilda, a papà non piace che si alzi la voce" la fa sedere sulla sedia vedendola incrociare le braccia inginocchiandosi dinanzi a lei "papà non vuole fare la parte del cattivo ma non vuole nemmeno che fai i capricci, ora scegli, metti la crema e andiamo in mare e a giocare con la sabbia o vuoi restare qui tutta la mattina?" Si alza incrociando le braccia a sua volta "la scelta è tutta tua Matilda."

Lo guarda per poi guardare l'altro papà, alla fine Emilie si era messa quella crema ma a lei davvero non piaceva, era fredda e aveva un odore troppo forte, torna a guardare il nuovo papà e sia alza dalla sedia. "La metto, ma non voglio il tuo aiuto ma quello del mio papà" corre da Sebastian per farsi aiutare.

Sospira passandosi una mano tra i capelli, ci stava che le piccole potessero risentirsi, sapeva di non doversela prendere più di tanto, alla fine non poteva davvero dargliele tutte vinte, non sarebbe stato un buon esempio, fa segno a Sebastian di non rovinare la giornata alle piccole e di sistemare anche Matilda quando sente una manina stringersi alla sua, abbassa la testa notando la piccola Emilie sorridergli. "Vogliamo andare in acqua?"

Annuisce saltellando tutta contenta tirandolo "si si si così ti faccio vedere come sono brava a nuotare."

Ridacchia sollevandola in braccio avviandosi verso l'acqua guardandola divertita "ti faccio fare il tuffo?"

Ride stringendosi a lui "no non oseresti papà" lo guarda sorridere, a lei piaceva vedere i suoi papà e la sua mamma felici, lo abbraccia forte baciandolo sulla guancia.

Sorride ricambiando la stretta vedendo poi Seb raggiungerlo.

"Allora? Entriamo in acqua?" Gli sfiora appena la mano prima di entrare con le piccole, se la cavavano a nuotare ma preferivano comunque tenerle vicine, avrebbe voluto parlare con Charles spiegargli che i bambini spesso attuavano questi piccoli capricci e scappavano dall'uno o l'altro genitore, voleva che non ci rimasse male, che non fosse ferito, avrebbe voluto stringerlo a se ma non era questo il momento.

Quando fu passato un tempo più che sufficiente aveva preferito portare fuori le piccole, per appianare il malumore aveva preso i giochi di Emilie per costruire un castello, Matilda si era rifiutata di giocare con loro ed era andata a sedersi sulla sdraio col papà, poco male, era inutile forzarla o sgridarla, doveva solo aspettare che venissero da lui, come la prima volta. "Allora Emilie, cosa vuoi costruire?"

"Un castello enorme, lo facciamo qua papino?" Lo guarda afferrando un secchiello e la paletta.

Sorride avvicinandosi e inginocchiandosi con la piccola "ok, allora prepariamo la zona" aiuta la piccola a livellare la zona e va lui a prendere la sabbia bagnata, non voleva che un'onda travolgesse la bambina, stavano costruendo più di un castello quando vede un bimbo tenerissimo guardare nella loro direzione e accennare un sorriso, a occhio e croce aveva poco più di tre anni. "Ciao" lo saluta con un ciao ciao della mano vedendo il piccolo sorridere e ricambiare "vuoi fare il castello con noi? Adesso dobbiamo riempire le formine piccole con la sabbia che ho preso nel secchiello, ci aiuti?" Lo vede annuire e si avvicina a loro, sorride ai genitori, sembravano tranquilli e un po' emozionati, forse lo avevano riconosciuto, con dolcezza mostra al bambino come fare quando sente qualcuno spingerlo con forza, grazie ai suoi riflessi lo afferra rapidamente.

"LUI E' IL MIO PAPA'" lo aveva spinto per allontanarlo ma il moccioso aveva spinto lei "STA LONTANO DA PAPA'."

"MATILDA" l'aveva vista correre via e non era riuscito ad afferrarla "adesso basta, fine della spiaggia signorina." L'affida a Charles scusandosi con i genitori del piccolo spiegando che Matilda era una bimba un po' gelosa, li vede sorridere e assicurare che non era un problema che era normale per dei bambini, dopo che lui e Charles ebbero fatto una foto con loro raccolgono le cose e si avviano in macchina, quando diceva una cosa si assicurava di mantenerla, non voleva che le piccole crescessero libere di fare ogni cosa gli passasse per la testa.

Alla fine aveva fatto la doccia alle piccole, aveva spiegato a Matilda che quello che aveva fatto non doveva ripetersi più, si era sentito stringere dalla piccola e alla fine non era riuscito a mantenere la sua espressione arrabbiata quando l'aveva vista piangere e scusarsi per essere stata cattiva con lui in spiaggia. aveva lavato e pettinato i capelli delle piccole prima di metterle a letto per riposare, avevano mangiato qualcosa in spiaggia, questa sera sarebbero andati tutti insieme al ristorante. "Amore" nota che aveva finito di pulire e gli sorride "grazie amore" lo bacia accarezzandogli dolcemente il volto poggiandosi a lui. "Sei stato un po' severo con le piccole."

Lo stringe chiudendo gli occhi "meno di quanto credi, avrei dovuto portarle a casa quando Matilda ha alzato la voce con te."

Sorride "no, sono bambine, è normale Seb, credimi lo so, ci rimango un po' male ma sono capace di rifletterci, credimi" si sente baciare da lui e ricambia il suo bacio stringendosi a lui "doccia?"

Sorride baciandolo lungo il collo annuendo "si, le piccole sono distrutte, dormiranno per qualche ora, possiamo rilassarci anche noi" lo prende per mano guidandolo in bagno, aprendo l'acqua calda e cominciando a spogliare il compagno vedendolo fare lo stesso. Quando furono nudi lo tira dolcemente sotto la doccia per levare di dosso il sale marino, si preme contro di lui baciandolo con sempre più trasporto, lo voleva.

Lo spinge piano indietro sentendo che il proprio corpo si stava eccitando sotto i suoi tocchi "Sebastian..." Osserva il suo sorriso, sente le guance diventare più calde, si lascia sfuggire appena un sussulto quando gli versa piano il sapone addosso, era freddo, ma non tardava a diventare bollente mentre veniva massaggiato dalle mani di lui. Alla fine non resiste e si spinge contro di lui cominciando a baciarlo con trasporto, prende il barattolo di bagnoschiuma e comincia a massaggiare il corpo del tedesco, si inginocchia osservando i suoi occhi continuare a guardarlo con sicurezza, Seb era davvero meraviglioso, comincia a carezzare con decisione le gambe muscolose di lui, ignorava il membro, ora duro, guardandolo divertito alzandosi. "Voltati, ti lavo la schiena" preme un bacio casto sulle sue labbra, anche lui non era rimasto indifferente, voleva davvero il compagno, al momento pregava affinché le piccole dormissero e li lasciassero fare.

Sorride tranquillo alla sua richiesta facendo come gli diceva, credeva di torturarlo? Bhe si lo stava facendo, ma poi avrebbe fatto vedere al ragazzino quali erano le vere torture, al momento si rilassa sentendo le mano di lui percorrere la sua schiena e accarezzarlo sulle spalle prima di scendere lungo il proprio fondoschiena, aveva bisogno di questa doccia calda, aveva bisogno delle sue mani. Si lava la schiuma di dosso vedendo poi il compagno afferrandolo per il braccio tirandolo maggiormente a se "adesso ti lavo io."

Sorregge il suo sguardo vedendolo poi prendere il barattolo versando un po' del liquido sulle mani guardando sul suo volto nascere un sorriso malizioso, stava per chiedergli cosa lo facesse sorridere quando si sente tirare a se e si morde le labbra per non lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito di piacere, Sebastian aveva scelto un altro tipo di tortura, se lui lo aveva ignorato, Sebastian, invece, gli dava tutte le attenzioni, stava facendo scorrere la mano velocemente lungo il suo membro, stava quasi per perdersi nella sensazione quando sente il tocco di lui sparire. Lo guarda un po' contrariato, non voleva si fermasse.

"Che succede amore? Io devo lavarti per bene e ovunque, non posso concentrarmi solo su un punto" lo stringe a se, avevano uno spazio di movimento davvero ampio, ringraziava di aver optato per una doccia ampia in modo da consentire di lavarsi assieme e... Non solo. Lo tiene stretto al proprio torace e fa scorrere ancora un po' del liquido sulle dita.

"Sebastian" stava stretto al suo torace bloccato da una delle mani di lui "Sebast-" sussulta stringendosi contro di lui sentendo due dita spingersi in lui.

Sorride tenendolo più stretto spingendo con ancora più forza le dita in lui, adesso sentiva che il suo compagno non riusciva più a trattenere i gemiti. "Devo lavarti per bene, per bene e ovunque amore mio" spinge un terzo dito in lui sentendosi graffiare da lui, non aveva importanza, non lo avrebbe lasciato andare.

"Seb... No" cerca di spingerlo indietro ma senza successo.

Sorride facendolo voltare e inginocchiare su quattro zampe per poi inginocchiarsi alle sue spalle accarezzandogli lentamente la schiena vedendolo ormai sensibile ad ogni suo tocco. Fa scivolare le mani lungo i suoi fianchi arrivando al bacino, stringendolo, obbligandolo a sollevarsi il necessario prima di premere contro la sua entrata penetrandolo completamente. "Ti amo Charles, ti amo" comincia a muoversi in lui con spinte più rudi, sorreggendolo, cominciando a carezzargli le cosce arrivando al membro che stringe appena seguendo, con la mano, il movimento delle sue spinte. Si china su di lui come possibile arrivando a baciarlo sulla spalla, ma senza pesargli addosso, cominciando a spingere più velocemente. Ormai nessuno dei due controllava la voce, erano catturati in un mondo tutto loro, lo stringe con più forza a se, quando lo sente arrivare sulla propria mano, e affonda in lui ancora un paio di volte prima di uscire e farlo voltare venendogli sul volto.

Lo guarda confuso quando non lo sente arrivare in se, ma si sente ancora più confuso quando sente il seme bollente sul volto. Si sente sollevare il volto da Sebastian e ricambia quel bacio prima di vederlo sollevarsi divertito. Prende un po' del seme di lui sulle dita leccandolo guardandolo negli occhi senza cedere di un passo, alla fine si alza ripulendosi sentendosi poi stringere da lui. "Ti amo anche io..."

Avevano preparato le piccole per andare fuori a cena, avevano prenotato un ristorante dove avrebbero incontrato anche Hanna. Avrebbero cenato assieme e poi avrebbero salutato le piccole che sarebbero rincasate con la mamma,era sempre un momento triste per le piccole ma anche per lui. Arrivati al ristorante salutano Hanna, le piccole cominciano a raccontare di come sia stata divertente la giornata al mare e che la prossima volta sarebbero volute andare a fare una vacanza sulla neve, aveva promesso loro che lo avrebbero fatto e che avrebbero passato una bella giornata a fare pupazzi di neve. Erano arrivati quasi a fine cena quando vede due persone avvicinarsi al tavolo, erano i genitori di Seb, li saluta cortesemente come era solito fare vedendo Heike fingere meglio il sorriso in confronto a Norbert.

"Mamma papà, come mai da queste parti?" Sorride loro.

"Oh nulla caro, io e tua madre passavamo di qua, abbiamo deciso di cenare qui e alla fine vi abbiamo visto" accarezza dolcemente i capelli delle sue nipotine. "Hanna, sei davvero eccezionale."

Poggia il bicchiere d'acqua, già era eccezionale perché accettava di stare in loro presenza, perché i suoi non accettavano che l'amore era amore?"

"Oh, non faccio nulla di particolare, per me è un piacere stare in compagnia loro."

"Sei davvero dolce cara."

"No, no Heike, io davvero sono a mio agio, Charles è un ottimo papà."

"E' questo il punto" guarda sua moglie, Hanna e poi tutti "loro il padre lo hanno, hanno bisogno di una mamma."

"E la hanno papà, perché non vuoi capire?"

Cerca di non intromettersi, poteva immaginare la confusione dei suoi, ma davvero lui non toglieva nulla alle piccole, anzi, aggiungeva.

"Nonno, perché sei cattivo? Io voglio bene a papà Charles, sono contenta che papà stia con lui, è buonissimo con noi, anche se non siamo le sue vere bimbe per lui lo siamo."

"Emilie sei piccola, non capisci."

"Noi capiamo nonno" va a sedersi in braccio a Charles vedendosi poi raggiungere dalla sorella Emilie "lui ci vuole davvero tanto bene, e noi ne vogliamo a lui."

Sorride stringendole, a quanto pare se non si difendeva lui vi era chi lo faceva per se, le sue figlie, si SUE.

"Hanno ragione" vede suo marito accennare un sorriso e sorride anche lei "spero di averti presto a cena da noi Charles" gli sorride sincera.

Stavano tornando a casa, guida restando in silenzio guardando di tanto in tanto il compagno, arrivati a casa lo prende per mano quando lo sente dire che sarebbe andato a letto perché era stanco. "Amore, senti, non devi far caso ai miei, io ti amo, e so che mia madre intendeva davvero..."

Si volta verso di lui baciandolo con amore guardandolo stupito. "Sebastian Vettel, io ti amo e non permetto a nessuno di mettersi tra me e te, sia questa la formula uno, le montagne o Heike e Norbert." Lo vede sorridere e sorride a sua volta "questa è una promessa, e sai che io non perdo mai" lo vede alzare, divertito, gli occhi e lo bacia ancora.


End file.
